


The Best Intimacy

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [222]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, New Relationship, Post-Coital, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A small, post-coital conversation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Best Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 70: _You're Warm._

Harry and Draco lay entwined beneath the sheets, the post-coital haze making their bodies lax and lazy. The two wizards had been dating three months and tonight’s lovemaking had been their ninth sexual encounter. 

Wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, Harry brushed a soft kiss onto Draco’s shoulder. 

“I ought to get up,” Harry said, stifling a tiny yawn. “I’ve got a big meeting tomorrow. The Minister’s Office. Nine o’clock. I’ll get going.”

“Don’t go,” Draco murmured into his pillow. “ _Stay_. You’re warm.”

Harry swallowed his delighted grin. A night sleeping in Draco’s arms was the best intimacy of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
